


The Failure of the Matchmaker

by DiannaPhantom27



Series: Karivarry Life Swap AU [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, But not how you think, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Oliver is a Teddy Bear, Tumblr, Writing Prompt, life swap au, sara tries to be a matchmaker, she fails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiannaPhantom27/pseuds/DiannaPhantom27
Summary: In another world Barry Allen is a Kryptonian, Oliver Queen is the Flash, and Kara Danvers-Grant is the Arrow. These are their adventures.Prompt requested by an Anonymous asker: His sister thinks Oliver secretly likes Kara and Barry without realizing they’ve already been dating for a year. After months of “trying to get them together” she found out they were already dating when she found them buying groceries for their apartment she had no idea they were living in. \The Sixth in the Series





	The Failure of the Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m going to be taking prompts for a Karivarry AU I’m hoping to write, but need to get my feet wet with first to figure out everything I want to do with it first. So, that where you all come in! I’ll be taking the prompts to write so long as they are in the AU I’m working toward. 
> 
> The AU? A lifeswap or roleswap AU. 
> 
> Basically: Kara is the Green Arrow, Oliver as the Flash, Barry as Superboy. 
> 
> This is the 6th of the series, suggested by an Anonymous asker.
> 
> (I know you were probably expecting Thea, but Oliver’s life is different in this world, Thea taking up the role of Jessie Quick from Earth-2)
> 
> Also, if anyone want’s a Sara/Amaya story in this world, I’m down. Or you can request stories about what other characters are up to. 
> 
> If anyone wants to leave me a prompt, please head to my Tumblr: [DiannaPhantomFiction](https://diannaphantomfiction.tumblr.com/)

Sara Lance loved her brother; both her brothers, and her sister, but when it came to Oliver, she was probably a little more protective than she really needed to be. When he’d come to live with them, he had been so… sad. No one had believed him and he was stubborn as they came so he never changed his story about what happened. That had convinced Sara that he was telling the truth, even when their dad and Laurel hadn’t believed him.

Of course, that protective instinct had led to some rather stupid decisions. She was suspended around seven times alongside Oliver for getting into fights, which of course led to a lot of groundings and lectures. More recently, she had stole a cold gun specifically made to stop Oliver (along with a heat gun she had given to her partner in love and crime Amaya) and become a morally grey, but well meaning crime boss to kill Oliver, believing him to be the man that killed his mother.

Despite the occasional screw up (ie: becoming a super villain) Sara was very good at reading her brother. They’d grown up together, and out of all her siblings he was her favorite, even if she’d never admit it out loud. More than anything, she knew what he looked like when he was in love.

She first saw it when she had helped him with a case that the Arrow had also helped with. She was just Sara’s type, a hot, leather wearing, badass, and she’d been fully prepared to flirt with her and try to get her into bed. Amaya had warned her it was a bad idea because ‘She could kill you Sara,’ but it turned out to be bad idea for a completely different reason.

Sara had taken one look at Oliver talking to the other vigilante, and immediately knew that Oliver was in love. She had been there for it, too. Smirking and teasing him to ask her out or marry her or whatever else came to mind. But he always stammered and denied it. Sara was actually starting to get frustrated, when she went to ask for Oliver’s help on behalf of the Legends and say him talking to Central City’s Superboy.

She hadn’t even known that he knew Superboy, but the way he was standing, the lightness of his voice, the specific smile he was smiling, and how easily he was reaching out to touch the alien. Oliver was in love with the Arrow and Superboy. No wonder he had been floundering so much! Oliver, even as sweet as he was, could barely handle being in love with one person!

So, she’d have to push him in the right direction. If everyone was on the same page there was no reason he had to chose. Of course, when she’d tried to recruit Alex, Cisco, Winn, and Roy they’d looked at her like she was crazy. Amaya had laughed, kissed her on the forehead and told her to “just stay out of it, love.”

“Hey babe?” Sara called, head in the cupboard and holding two wine glasses in her hand. “It doesn’t look like we have that Rosé you like…or any wine! I’m going to run out to the grocery store!”

Amaya was stretched out on the couch of their National City apartment, tucked under their fluffiest blanket, hair pulled up in a bun, face covered in a mask to pull the soot out of her pores, and giving herself an intense manicure to clean her hands. Alex had finally convinced Rip to allow them some shore leave. Sara and Amaya had planned to use the time to do some self care before checking up on their criminal enterprise. Sara already had her own mask (hydrating) and an electric blanket set up in the living area. But they needed wine.

“Take your gun!” Amaya called back.

Sara smiled and moved to the living room, giving her a careful peck on the lips. “Of course. I’ll be back soon. Love you!” She wrapped herself in her biggest jacket to hide her gun and left the apartment

The grocery store wasn’t very busy. It was after 7, so it wasn’t the most surprising thing, but it was nice. Sara slipped through the store to the alcohol aisle without issue and quickly. She was just getting Amaya’s favorite wine when she heard it.

“Sara?” It was Superboy (Barry) and the Arrow (Kara) together, pushing a cart full of rice, noodles, and various forms of meat. “Oliver didn’t tell us you were in town!”

“Well, I didn’t know I would be until a couple hours ago.” Sara felt her heart break on Oliver’s behalf. Barry and Kara, grocery shopping together. Clearly buying food to accommodate Barry’s increased alien appetite. Barry could easily live in National and work and fight crime in Central.

And they were wearing rings. Matching gold bands, Kara’s with an emerald and leaf engravings and Barry’s with rubies and infinity symbols. When had that happened?

Oh, poor Oliver…

Then there was a flash of sea blue and yellow lightning and there was Oliver, arms full of pastries from the store’s bakery.

“Oliver…” Kara said, lightly chiding him with a smile, “Barry wanted you to get vegetables.”

“I got broccoli.”

“Well, it is a vegetable.”

Barry made a distressed noise. “You’re both going to get scurvy.”

Sara watched the trio with a raised eyebrow until she saw the matching ring on Oliver’s hand with a sapphire the color of his Flash suit and two lines engraved along the diameter.

“Oliver? When did this happen? Have I been gone longer than I thought?”

Oliver turned to her, seeing her for the first time, his smile brightening even more. “Sara! Well, that depends, what year is it?”

“2017.”

“You’re good, you’ve been gone a few months maybe.”

Sara nodded slowly and gestures at the three of them. “So, how long has this been going on?”

They all look confused.

“For like a year?” Oliver sounded and looked like a confused puppy dog. “I thought you knew. All the teasing…”

“I was trying to get the three of you together.” Sara stresses the last word.

Oliver started laughing, quickly followed by Barry, and then a sweet chuckle from Kara. Sara couldn’t help but smile as well. It was a pretty silly situation to get caught in. Seriously, how did she miss that they had been dating for as long as she’d been trying to get them together?

Sara smiled and gave Oliver a hug. “I’m happy for you, bro.”

“Thanks, Sara. Hey, while you’re in town, you and Amaya should come over for dinner.”

“Sure, I’ll talk to her when I get home.”

When she got home, Sara did not mention the invite for hours, mostly because Amaya wouldn’t stop laughing at her for not realizing Oliver, Kara, and Barry had been in a relationship for an entire year.

“For God’s sake Sara, even  _Nate_  knew.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to leave me a prompt, please head to my Tumblr: [DiannaPhantomFiction](https://diannaphantomfiction.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also, if anyone want’s a Sara/Amaya story in this world, I’m down. Or you can request stories about what other characters are up to.


End file.
